The Pink Amazon
by Lady Giulia
Summary: Se suponía una mujer fuerte, de carácter marcado y fiel a sus decisiones. Y dispuesta como estaba a compartir su vida con Naruto ocurre lo que menos se podría esperar en una boda, que la novia sea raptada por criminales. La vida de Sakura da un giro de 360 grados y descubre que un mundo lleno de posibilidades se abre paso ante ella cuando conoce a unas mujeres un tanto peculiares.


Hola! Soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics y he decidido estrenarme tras leer muchos de los que escribís. La historia será un Narusaku, como se puede comprobar en la elección de personajes. Aviso importante, la historia, más adelantes por supuesto, contendrá escenas lesbicas, si no es de tu agrado, o bien te las saltas o bien no leas el fanfic, lo dejo en tus manos. Espero sea de vuestro total agrado e intentare no tardarme mucho en subir capítulos y expresarme lo mejor que puedo a la hora de escribir.

Muchas gracias y a leer!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

**"Novia Secuestrada"**

Era sin duda un día perfecto. La aldea de Konoha irradiaba alegría en verano, y mientras el sol calentaba los tejados, los niños jugaban en las calles, las mujeres se abanicaban en sus porches y los ninjas verificaban que la villa estaba tranquila y sin peligro, mientras todo eso ocurría se hallaba en su casa una joven vestida de blanco contemplando unas delicadas flores sujetas con un cordel de seda. Ella se llamaba Sakura y ese era el día de su boda. Le faltaban los últimos retoques de su tocado de pelo, un pasador de rosas de plata y circonitas blancas, regalo de su madre. A ella se acercó, la que era su mejor amiga y en ese momento dama de honor, Ino y la abrazó fraternalmente deseándole sin palabras toda la suerte y felicidad del mundo. Al separarse y mirándola con mucho cariño le dijo:

- Estás preciosa, - y riéndose añadió. - Al novio se le va a caer la baba.

Sakura apenas pudo reír de los nervios que apresaban su estómago. - ¿Tu crees? - Ino asintió. - Estoy preocupada.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Dios mio, Ino! - Exclamó observándose en el espejo. - ¿Y si se me olvidan los votos? ¿Y si lloro?

- ¿Cómo vas a llorar? Es una tontería, a demás si lo haces yo lloraré contigo para que sepas que siempre estaré ahí.

- ¿Y si me rio?

- Yo me reiré también, - con delicadeza Ino pasó una mano por el velo de Sakura. - Tu madre me ha dicho que no tardemos mucho, a demás el coche nupcial espera abajo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta apenas temblando. Se suponía una mujer fuerte, de carácter marcado y fiel a sus decisiones, pero nunca se imaginó que el corazón le pudiera latir a tal velocidad, como queriendo escapar de su pecho ahora cubierto por el encaje de motivos florales.

- ¿Sabes? Te envidio, - el rostro de la rubia pasó a reflejar melancolía. - Hasta hace poco soñaba con que en el futuro todo sería perfecto. Creía verdaderamente que Shikamaru compartía conmigo la idea de formar una familia juntos. Pero ya sabes, - cogió una mano de su amiga y acarició el anillo de pedida. - Me dejó por esa chica de la arena.

Sakura carraspeó. - ¿Cómo no saberlo? Te encerraste en mi cuarto durante dos semanas sin querer salir y tuve que cuidarte. Tsunade casi tira la puerta de mi casa cuando se enteró. - Empezaron a reírse al recordar aquel día. Al parar agarró suavemente la barbilla de Ino y continuó. - A demás, si estás soltera es porque quieres, sabes que Sai siempre estará esperándote.

Ino se sonrojó y soltó un pequeño suspiro. - Será mejor que anuncie que ya estás preparada. - Se acercó a la puerta y sonrió. - Más te vale no escaparte, a Naruto le daría algo, está más deseoso que tú de que llegues al altar.

La novia rió por lo bajini y preguntó con un toque burlesco. - ¿Y si me secuestran qué?

Su amiga le sacó la lengua. - Nadie secuestra a una novia, sería demasiado llamativo obviamente. Me voy al templo, hasta luego. - Y salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura, que se acababa de tirar a su cama mirando el techo.

Pensaba en todos los años que vivió en esa habitación. Sus paredes rosas, los posters que venían en las revistas de los ninjas más guapos, las fotos del equipo 7 y sobretodo aquél balcón de piedra donde el mejor recuerdo fue cuando Naruto lo cubrió de rosas y velas en la noche por su primer aniversario de novios. Sabía sin duda que aquella idea no sería suya pero no le importaba.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó cuando oyó un pequeño sonido que llegaba desde el exterior. Giró la cabeza hacia esa dirección y notó una fuente de chakra fuerte. No habría cogido un kunai de su mesilla si aquel poder le fuera familiar, como el de su maestro, por ejemplo. Poniéndose en pose defensiva esperó al chakra que poco a poco se acercaba. Detectó que era de una mujer y que sería mayor que ella seis o siete años. Quizás no tendría que preocuparse, podría ser perfectamente una de las invitadas que venían de otras aldeas. La presencia paró al otro lado de la puerta y la sintió dividirse en cientos de fragmentos. Asustada vio como por los filos de la puerta se colaban una especie de papeles de un tamaño pequeño y se iban amontonando lentamente delante de ella. Definitivamente eso no era una invitada.

A los pocos minutos los papeles crearon una figura humana. Una mujer de mirada perdida que la contemplaba de arriba a abajo. Sakura no pudo más que temblar de puro miedo al fijarse en la capa negra de nubes rojas que la cubría.

- ¿Sakura Haruno? - La oyó, mas no contestó. Sin embargo, en vez de volver a preguntar sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña foto de ella. Extendió el brazo y comparó la fotografía con la novia. - ¿Te pillo en un mal momento? - Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sakura quería saber que era lo que quería Akatsuki pero apenas podía moverse. La mujer continuó:

- Sakura Haruno, eres oficialmente confiscada por Akatsuki para ser usada como cebo al kyuubi. - Cada palabra golpeaba las entrañas de la joven. - A partir de este momento serás llevaba a los calabozos de la guarida oficial y pasarás a ser una presa hasta que el líder vea conveniente soltarte, pero bajo un genjutsu de amnesia, o directamente matarte. - Lo recitaba como si leyera un discurso. Su mirada penetrante traspasó sus ojos verdes. - Yo soy Konan y ahora seré tu guía a la guarida, pero tú decides, ¿lo prefieres por las buenas o por las malas?

Sakura, confiando en su fuerza y en que su oponente era mujer, se abalanzó kunai en mano, pero los intentos por herirla se anularon cuando notó que los papeles de antes comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo. Se sacudió con la fuerza de mil demonios pero solo consiguió que el pasador de su pelo cayera al suelo. Cuando solo quedó la cabeza de Konan sin dividirse esta dijo:

- Tú lo has querido, será por las malas, con un poco de suerte llegarás viva. - Aun así Sakura supo que no la dejaría morir. De nada les serviría a esa banda de criminales un cebo muerto.

Con forme los papeles dejaban lo que queda de Konan y la cubrían a ella su mundo se iba desmoronando cada vez más. Lo que se suponía un día feliz acabaría siendo el camino a la tumba. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el último trozo cubrió su boca y ya no tuvo fuerzas ni para forcejear. Quiso llorar cuando pensó en Naruto y en los demás invitados esperándola en el templo, una espera que sería infinita. Rezó para que un milagro surcara el cielo venido en su ayuda, mas sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando desaparecieron ambas por la ventana. Como una momia fue llevaba a gran altura de forma que nadie captara lo que sucedía.

Media hora más tarde la gente en el templo empezó a inquietarse. Naruto hiperventilaba mientras Kakashi lo sentaba y Rock Lee lo abanicaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Gai se acercó para competir con su alumno sobre quien movía el abanico más veces por minuto al grito de "¡por el poder de la juventud!" Los padres de Sakura apenas podían creer que su hija se esté echando a atrás sabiendo ambos lo que amaba a su futuro marido.

- Kakashi, por favor, - le costaba respirar, - traeme a Ino.

- Naruto, - puso una mano en su hombro. - Todo va a ir bien. - Conforme dijo eso se alejó en busca de la dama de honor.

- Lee, - no recibía respuesta. - ¡Lee! ¡Lee!... ¡LEE!

El nombrado dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su "paciente" atentamente. - ¿Si?

Naruto suspiró cansado y se pasó una mano por la cara intentando despejarse. - Para ya y deja el abanico. - Ordenó con suma seriedad, impropia de él. - No estoy de humor para estupideces.

Lee formó un puchero con los labios y Gai le pidió en un susurro que se fuera un momento. Este se acercó se sentó a su lado. Empezó ha hablar:

- Naruto, alegra la cara hombre, ¡estás en la flor de tu juventud! - Animó. - Y este es un día especial, ¡va a ser mortal! Todos sabemos que Sakura está deseando ser tu mujer, ¡ánimo! - Le lanzó una enorme sonrisa con brillo incluido y se largó para volver a competir sobre cualquier cosa con su aprendiz.

Poco después llegó Ino seguida de Kakashi y el novio le pidió que fuera a buscar a su prometida. La chica en seguida se puso en camino. Llegó a su casa y vio todavía ahí el coche, abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras pensando en como arrastrarla aunque fuera por los pelos hasta allí.

- Sakura, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¡Todos te esperan! - Exclamó exasperada. Se acercó al cuarto y se dio cuenta de una nota pegada en la puerta donde destacaba con perfecta caligrafía lo siguiente: "Novia secuestrada", y más abajo: "Akatsuki". Ino se asustó, pero recordó la conversación de antes con su amiga y creyó ser parte de una broma. Aporreó la puerta. - ¡Venga ya! ¡Deja de jugar, ya no eres una niña, te vas a casar! - Al no escuchar nada abrió enfadada. Una parálisis momentánea recorrió su cuerpo al observar que el lugar estaba ausente de una novia. Se cubrió los labios con los dedos y a pasos lentos avanzó al centro de la estancia. Mientras se agachaba estiró una mano y recogió el pasador de plata. - O dios, Sakura... - Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando imágenes pasaban por su mente. La nota, la ausencia de su amiga, el pasador con pelos rosas (señal de haberse caído por forzamiento) y el kunai que se hallaba encima de la cama lo decían todo. Sakura, su Sakura había sido secuestrada por criminales de un rango superior y ya todo no volvería a ser como antes. Lo presentía y lo sabía, porque nada bueno podía venir de personas como Akatsuki y porque ya le arrebataron una vez a alguien muy especial, su maestro. No quería volver a perder a nadie otra vez. Y, a la vez que un par de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas un grito desgarrador de su parte atravesó el aire como una espada de doble filo.


End file.
